


Yours

by b3kahb, olitwat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Niall, Blow Jobs, Imprinting, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Rimming, Werewolves, mpreg Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b3kahb/pseuds/b3kahb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/olitwat/pseuds/olitwat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is new and Harry loves his smell. [this is written with a friend and goes back and forth between them, b3kahb as Louis and Zayn, and olitwat as Harry, Liam, and Niall]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis was new to the school and the town. But he knew the smells and knew there were alphas around as he wandered the halls. He was thankful for the suppressants he had taken since he was 9, they wouldn't know his smell. Well unless they were 'his' alpha, the one he was meant for. Finding a seat in the back, Louis waited for class to start.

Harry walked into class and paused. Somebody, a new kid, was in his usual seat. Not that he minded, there was an empty seat next to him. He eyed him carefully, sniffing at the air before taking cautious steps forward and sliding into the chair next to him. That's when it hit him, and he nearly gasped, looking over at the kid with wide eyes.

Louis had his head down as he saw someone come sit by him. Nothing seemed odd until the smell hit him. He looked over to him and saw green eyes staring back at him. His cheek flushed and he felt something shift. Louis broke the eye contact as he whimpered some in only a tone that if it was true the other boy would know what it meant.

The scent clouded Harry's mind, and he had to shake his head, curls bouncing around his face as he cleared his head. "Later," he growled lowly. It took all his willpower not to jump up and mark the new boy right then and there, and he didn't know why. He knew these things happened, but why _him_?

Louis nodded then. He didn't know what do to. As the class ran down, Louis made up his mind. The moment the bell rang, he was gone. Louis wasn't ready for this and it was with someone he didn't even know. As Louis stopped around a corner, he leaned against the wall. "Who is he?"

"Who is who?" He heard a voice just down the hall. The boy was dark skin with a sly smirk.

"No one, I'm Louis." Louis stated. The other boy nodded to him.

"Zayn, and by the look on your face your alpha found you?" He smirked. "Well luck with that, I'm off to meet mine."

Harry saw Liam on the way over, and as soon as Liam saw the look on Harry's face he knew.

"Where is he?" Liam had asked lowly, and Harry had shrugged, though he was dying to find him.

"Dunno. He just ran off," he said, scanning the face in the halls before sighing and leaning against the wall."I'm guessing you're off to see Zayn then," he said, looking over at his best friend.

"Yeah, mate. I'll catch you later though?" He knew what later meant. After he sorted things out with the new omega. Harry nodded, running a hand through his curls with a sigh.

Louis nodded to Zayn. "I don't even know him.."

Zayn stopped in his tracks, he had some time to get to Liam. "Why are you scared?"

Louis looked to him. "I don't even know his name, I just moved here but like the moment I saw him, my heart stopped. He just.." he shook his head. With that Zayn took his hand.

"Come on, I think you should meet my alpha and his best friend. They'll make you feel better." Louis sighed, following him but he stopped as he saw Harry.

"Thats him.." Zayn looked over at Louis. "Oh his name is Harry and he's nice but if you want go, then go." Louis nodded, but then shook his head.

"No I'll go with you." Zayn kissed his cheek and walked with him over. Zayn dropped his hand, nuzzling Liam's cheek.

"Liam this is Louis..." Louis smiled small to Liam, his eyes off Harry's.

Harry looked up, the scent of his omega hitting him even stronger now that he recognized it, now that the aching need to claim him was just that, aching. When Zayn said the boy's name, Harry's eyes narrowed. He didn't like Zayn knowing who he was before he did, even if he was another omega and a non threat in every way possible. It just felt wrong. He wanted him--Louis-- all to himself. Louis. Harry decided he likes that name, but only on Louis. "I'm Liam, but Zayn's already said that." Liam looked over at Harry with this look on his face like he expects him to be polite and a perfect gentleman but what's going through Harry's head right now is anything but polite. "'m Harry," he grunts out, never taking his eyes off the pretty boy with the fringe.

Louis smiled to Liam. "Nice to meet you, umm both." he couldn't bring himself to look at Harry. Zayn leaned up to whispered to Liam, and tell him that Louis was Harry's omega. As he dropped back down from his toes, Zayn smiled.

"Would you guys like to come have lunch with us?" Louis nodded. "Umm yeah."

Harry nodded, and Liam and Zayn led them both into the lunch room, where Niall was already sitting around, talking to the lacrosse team. Harry nodded at him and he immediately dismissed himself, shuffling over to talk to his pack.

"New kid, Louis," he grunt, nodding his head in Louis's direction. Niall scrunched up his nose.

"Fuckin' hell, have you two--"

" _Yes_ , Niall, now kindly shut the fuck up in the middle of the cafeteria."

Louis just followed Zayn and Liam. He wasn't sure why Harry left but it made him a bit more relived. As they sat, Louis looked to the other boys, they looked so happy. "So did you two imprint a while ago?" Zayn shook his head.

"Nah, two weeks ago. I mean I've known of Liam since we were little but not until we paired for a project did something happen." Louis nodded, looking over his shoulder to Harry and sighing some. "Why don't you go get him?" Zayn suggest. "I mean you have to follow his rules but you're still his weakness." Louis looked to them and shook his head. He wasn't sure if Harry truly even wanted him.

 Harry shook his head as Niall, the only beta in their group, apologized profusely. They walked over to the table and sat, Harry's eyes locked on Louis's. He felt this overwhelming need to protect him, and not just because he was his omega. Louis was so small, so petite, Harry couldn't stand it. He was curvy like a woman, with thighs and an ass to match. That and his scent drove Harry wild.

Louis looked over to him then to Zayn. He made a motion at Louis and louis nodded. Turning to Harry, he moved to sit on his lap, curling into him some. Suddenly the scared feeling faded, and he felt safe. "I'm Louis." he looked up into Harry's eyes. "I guess I'm yours."

Harry sucked in a sharp breath as Louis sat on his lap, but relaxed as he spoke, sliding his arms around Louis's waist and pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead. "Guess you are.." And for a moment it was like Louis was the only person in the room as he smiled down at him, smiled at his new mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis woke the next morning to feel slightly different. His mom coming in, she smiled to him. He had told her the night before about the curly haired boy that had given him a ride home from school and what he now meant. "So are you going to see him today?" setting his tea down. Louis shrugged. "Not sure, its up to him really. I hope I do though."

Harry woke up the next morning thinking about Louis. Louis, Louis, Louis. He got out of bed wide awake, his feet hitting the cold hardwood floor but not so much as a shiver running through his body. He briefly acknowledged his sister, and his mother as he came down the stairs. He wasn't even hungry, so he just grabbed a breakfast bar, his car keys off the hook, and left the house, driving to Louis's house. Completely uninvited, of course, but Harry would like for them to arrive together, so people know who petite little Louis belongs to.

Louis was dressed for class that day, thankful that it was a half day and well all the classes he had were watching a movie. Plus they were all with Harry. He wasn't sure if he was being picked up or not but the moment he stepped outside in his tight jeans, toms, black hoodie and gray beanie he found out. There was Harry's car. He had yet to kiss him and really as an omega, he wasn't allow to make first moves on those things. Louis walked over to him, smiling some. "Hi."

Harry got out of the car, smiling softly as he looked Louis over. "Hey." Damn, he just wanted to ravage him right there and then, take him in his car and drive deep into the woods and ravage him for days. But there would be plenty of time for that, he hadn't had his yearly rut yet and he was sure Louis would be having his heat one of these days. So now he just settled for a kiss on the lips, slow and careful as he wrapped an arm around Louis's waist. "Er... how are you?" he breathed as he pulled away.

Louis was surprised to be held like that and to be kissed. But he still kissed him back, and nudged his nose softly. "I'm better now." he whispered to him. His eyes looking to Harry's and asking for another as he couldn't physically ask him for it.

Harry chuckled and leaned in to press another soft kiss to Louis's lips. "Good. Thought I'd give you a ride to school if you needed it," he said, shrugging before walking over to the passenger's side and opening the door for him.

Louis smiled, getting on his tiptoes to kiss him. "You're really tall." he whispered to him and nodded. "I'd like that, thanks." He followed behind and slipped into the seat. Louis heart was racing, this was all so new to him but he was happy really. Once Harry was in the car, Louis looked to him. "My mother said I should ask if you want me off my suppressants. If I stay on them I'll still have my heat but like you'll be the one to notice it first.."

Harry got into the driver's side and put the car in reverse, pulling out of Louis's driveway and starting down the street to school. "That's up to you. If you feel you can manage better with the suppressants then I'm not gonna tell you to stop."

Louis nodded then, looking out the window. He wasn't suppose to make the choice but given he was permitted to, he had to. "I've never really had a heat and known someone wanted me. Normally I'm locked up in my room. I think I'll stay on it just so maybe only you know about it." he blushed then.

Harry bit down on his bottom lip and nodded slowly. The school was only a few blocks away from Louis's house, so they soon arrived. "Liam and Zayn have chemistry with us this hour, and unfortunately they're lab partners so they're always touching each other under the tables," Harry explained, leading Louis to their first class.

Louis hand gotten out, holding his hand through the halls. He saw the looks he got from unbound omegas and alphas, but he kept his eyes down or on Harry. "I figured, and its movie day so they get to be in the dark some too." he replied and followed him into the room. They sat at tables of two, making Louis take seat next to Harry. As the lights were shut off, he saw Liam's hand slip to Zayn's thigh only making him laugh softly at them.

Harry saw the alphas eyeing Louis, and protectively wrapped an arm around his small shoulders as they walked through the halls. "Yeah. They got caught once, it was pretty hilarious," Harry chuckled. When the teacher turned the lights off and played the movie, he scooted closer to Louis in his chair, wrapped his arm around his waist this time. Zayn and Liam were in front of them, heads bowed together and bodies close. Harry sighed. He wasn't interested in them, didn't need to be reminded that his two best mates fucked regularly.

Louis laughed lightly. "Well I guess that was interesting then." Feeling the arm around his waist, Louis leaned into him some and closed his eyes. Harry's smell was a comfort for him. It was something that even in the short time they had known each other, was soothing to him. As he opened them to see Liam and Zayn even more cuddly. Part of him longed for Harry to be more like that but he couldn't say that. Louis just sighed, focusing on the movie.

Harry turned his head and pressed a soft kiss to Louis's temple. He could tell he was craving more attention, he just didn't know how to give it to him without getting sexual. His large hands covered Louis's entire hip and part of his small waist, but Harry slowly ran his hands up and down his side anyway, pressing another kiss to the shell of his ear.

Louis was surprised to feel Harry's hand moving on his side but it felt nice. It made him feel more wanted then before. Harry had felt so distant even if they were imprinted on each other. Louis worried he wasn't enough for him. As he felt the kiss to his ear, Louis shivered some and bit his lip.

Harry kissed down Louis's neck, biting down gently and leaving a small mark. He felt a sudden wave of possessiveness take over him and he latched his lips onto another spot on Louis's neck, a low growl erupting from his throat. "Mine," was all he said.

Louis felt the sudden kisses and bruising coming on. He rolled his head back some, hoping no one would see and thankful they sat in the back. As Harry uttered something to him, Louis nodded. He was his and his omega hormones made him respond and obedient.

Harry slid a hand up his gorgeous thighs, squeezed softly. He trailed his kisses back up to Louis's lips; soft, thin, pretty little lips that were all Harry's for the kissing, the biting, the sucking.

Louis hummed, then kissing him back. As he smiled against his lips, there was a clearing of someone's throat. Louis pulled away to see Zayn smirking. "He calls us animals." He spoke to Liam, making Louis blush.

Harry looked forward, and rolled his eyes, pulling away from Louis and sitting back in his seat. Liam laughed, covering his mouth so as not to disturb the rest of the class, and Harry threw his pencil straight at Zayn's head. "How about you mind your fuckin' business, Malik," he whispered, a small smile on his face.

Louis giggled some. He couldn't help it, but as the noise escaped his mouth he gasped. Louis covered his mouth and blushed deeply. He never giggled like that. Liam and Zayn just smirked to him and Harry.

Harry looked down at Louis with raised eyebrows. "You're the cutest thing ever, wow," he said, his voice still hushed. The teacher suddenly spoke up in a stern tone, clearly peeved that Liam and Zayn weren't paying attention to the film, "Payne, Malik, kindly redirect your eyes to the only important thing in this room right now." Harry shook his head, now grinning at the pair as Liam rolled his eyes and nudged Zayn playfully with his shoulder. "Now look what you've done," he fake-scolded, a smile still twinkling in his eyes.

Louis blushed more. He curled up in the chair, his knees to his chest. When the teacher spoke up, Louis seemed to coward some. He didn't like the tone at all. Not sure if anyone noticed though. He was glad though that he wasn't the one in trouble. Zayn nudged Liam's cheek, whispering something to him to give him shivers.

Harry watched for a few more seconds, and Liam softly cleared his throat, shifting in his seat a bit as his hand found its way back to Zayn's thigh. Harry finally averted his eyes, his attention back on Louis. And god, he was so small he could fit the entirety of his body in that one chair and the table looked like it could swallow him whole at any minute. Harry would like to swallow him whole. But he settled for dragging his thumb across his prominent cheekbone, biting his lip softly.

Louis felt his touch and looked to his alpha. He didn't look away from him as the lights turned on. Slowly, Louis unfolded and picked up his bag. Waiting for his alpha, Louis took his hand. All of their classes the same, cuddling and soft touches. As the day came to an end, Louis was holding Harry's hand as they walked out to meet Harry's pack.

Harry laced their fingers together as they walked through the halls, his thumb dragging across the back of his hand. His pack--the lacrosse team plus two cheerleaders-- welcomed him, and the alphas's eyes immediately locked on Louis, though they wouldn't dare say anything. It was clear who he belonged to. The omegas and betas, however, chirped in happily. "Who's this, Harry?" "New boy toy?" And one murmured, "I give it a week." At him, Harry shot daggers with his eyes and he promptly shut up.

Louis heard the murmurs about him. He could tell someone didn't like it at all. He curled into Harry again, wasn't sure what to do our say. Looking up to him, Louis bit his lip. The look in his eyes was one that read he needed to know what to do.

Harry pulled Louis into his side, held him close as he glared at his team members. "This is Louis. Louis Tomlinson, and he's my mate," emphasis on 'my'. He pressed a soft kiss to Louis's lips before murmuring in his ear, "Go sit on the bleachers, love. We're just having a meeting. We'll be done soon."

Louis kissed him back, doing as he was told. The wind was a little cold so he curled up again as one of the cheerleaders came to sit by him. She grinned to him. "I'm Gemma, his sister." She set her hand on his knee. "Its nice to meet you Louis. Are you new?" Louis nodded. "Started yesterday and well I met Hazza yesterday too." She chuckled softly. "I know, well I hope to see you at the house later." with that she walked off.

Harry glanced over at Louis on occasion. The other alphas were a bit uncomfortable with a new omega being around, but seeing as Harry had imprinted on him, they didn't have a choice but to deal with it. The meeting went well, and they'd agreed to accept Louis as graciously as they'd accepted Zayn when he came along. They finally dispersed, and Harry walked over to Louis with a smile, scooping him up in his arms. "Am I dropping you off at yours, or do I get to kidnap you for the evening?" he asked, kissing his temple.

Louis giggled again as he was picked up and wrapped his legs around his waist. "Well I just have to call my mom and tell her I'm staying with you and I need clothes." Louis leaned his head on Harry's shoulder. "You really are so big."

Harry smiled. "I'm not big, you're just tiny," he said back. "But yeah, we can do that. I can give you stuff to wear, and if it's too big for you, you can just wear Gemma's clothes," he teased.

Louis blushed, nuzzling into him. "Why can't I get my own clothes Alpha? You'd like me better in those." Louis wasn't one to fight him but he could ask for these things. "Please Hazza."

Harry laughed softly, more inclined to give him what he wanted because he'd just given him this really cute nickname that just made all kinds of emotion swell up in him. "You're absolutely adorable, Lou," he grinned. "Fine, we'll stop by yours first, _then_ I'm kidnapping you."

Louis smiled some, nuzzling him again. Zayn was right, he was his weakness. The trip to his house was short, Louis grabbing clothes for the week and the weekend as he didn't know if he was coming back. Running back out to his car, Louis got in and smiled to his alpha.

Harry tapped on the steering wheel impatiently, lips pursed as he waited for Louis to return. When he finally did, he relaxed and drove to his house. He hadn't told his mother about Louis, but he would definitely introduce them... later. After they'd had their alone time... Maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry laid Louis down gently later that day when the sun had started to go down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, his hands wandering along his body. His right hand traveled down his hips, fingered roughly at his thighs before pulling it up and around his waist.

Louis was surprised at the actions but he didn't say a word. As he was laid back, his arms wrapped around Harry's neck. Kissing him back, he could feel his heart beating faster and his body reacting and moving as it was told to do. Pulling back some, Louis murmured to him. "Harry I've never done this before.."

Harry kissed down Louis's jaw as he spoke, teeth grazing lightly at his skin. "I know, I can tell... We can go slow, build up to your heat, so by then you'll be ready, yeah?" he murmured, nipping softly at his neck.

Louis moved his head and nodded to him. "Okay Hazza...when is your rut?" he asked, the fear sounding in his voice. "Won't you need me then?"

Harry pulled away and cupped Louis's face in one hand. "My rut's not for a few months, babe. And even then I won't make you do anything you're not ready for, no matter how badly I'll want it, okay?" Of course, he wouldn't force Louis to have sex with him, he just wasn't that kind of alpha. Sure, he was possessive and good at giving orders but he'd also do anything for Louis, keep him safe. Even if he was keeping him safe from himself.

Louis nodded some. He wanted to be there to help him through it but this was all new to him. He had been raised different then most and by his mom who was a beta. She was just a toy to alphas never a mate, probably why he didn't know his dad.

Harry rolled onto his side, pulling Louis into his arms. His trailed his fingers up and down his spine. "Where did you move from?" he asked, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

Louis looked over to him, smiling some. "Ohio. My mom wanted to escape my father. Was tired of being used and really, she's beta." he shrugged then, smiling up to him still. His eyes reading over the lines of his face.

Harry nodded, thinking it over. It came into his mind that he'd never use Louis like betas got used. He'd never ever. No, Louis was too special for that. Louis Tomlinson needed to be handled with care, Louis Tomlinson needed to be treated like a damn princess. "Well, good she got away from that. What's Ohio like?"

Louis saw the way Harry looked at him, it was a look that took his breath away. Smiling up to him, he shrugged. "there wasn't a lot there. No many of us and well it was a small town. I like it here though.. a lot." His eyes asking for a kiss that he knew he couldn't take.

Harry pressed a light kiss to Louis's forehead. "Good, 'cause I like it here too, probably better now because... well, because of reasons," he smirked, before giving Louis the kiss he knew he wanted, this time on the lips.

Louis whimpered some when he didn't kiss his lips. But as he spoke and then pressed a kiss to his lips, Louis smiled. His hands weaved into Harry's curls, pulling on them lightly. "I like your hair." he whispered to him. "Can I play with it more?"

Harry buried his face in Louis's chest so he could get at his hair better. "Of course, love." He slipped his hand under his shirt and just fondly swiped over his small little bit of tummy. "You're so fucking beautiful, Louis," he whispered, fingers wandering all over his smooth, perfect skin.

Louis giggled again, deciding his giggles would forever be for Harry. As he played with his curls, Louis broke his hair loose, letting him see the real Harry. His touch on his stomach wasn't uninvited and felt nice to him. He couldn't refuse what he said, but Louis didn't believe it. "I have a chubby belly and I like your curls more when their free Hazza."

Harry shook his head, scooting down to kiss Louis's belly through the fabric of his shirt. He then lifted the shirt and laid his cheek there, a hand inching up to his hair to find one of Louis's and lacing their fingers together once more. "So what? A belly don't make you any less beautiful. Unless it's like, a beer belly. But yours is nice and cute and I love it." He scrunched up his nose at the comment on his hair and responded with the corner of his mouth moving against the skin of Louis's stomach. "Can't. When they're in my face I get acne on my forehead."

Louis yelped softly as he felt his alpha's lips on his stomach. He wasn't ready for it, but as his hand was taken into Harry's, he marveled at the sheer size difference. Louis didn't argue as the tone was one he couldn't argue with. Feeling his mouth move against his stomach only made him giggle again. "okay Hazza"

Harry couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this safe, this at peace and content and every other word with a similar meaning that one could think of. "Okay," he repeated, pressing another kiss to Louis's stomach. "Talk to me Lou. Tell me things. I wanna hear your voice. I wanna know everything," he said softly, moving his head up--as well as Louis's shirt-- and resting his head on his chest.

Louis giggled at the kiss, his fingers tangling in Harry's curls. "Should I lay on you.." he asked, feeling odd with his alpha not acting like one. He wanted and needed to feel secure, right now it felt odd. "I like tea and soccer." he stated to him, still playing with his curls.

Harry looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, you should. You're so small I could cocoon around you," he joked, kissing Louis's chest before drawing him into his arms. "This is probably weird for you. I know you wanted to feel safe, but I just wanted to listen to your heartbeat," he murmured, kissing the top of his head and wrapping himself around Louis, sheltering him from any and everything.

Louis shook his head. "you're not going to..." But as he was pulled into Harry's arms, he found he was cocooned in them. He couldn't have felt safer, his leg slipping between Harry's to tangle them better. "My heart?" he blushed. "It beats to be with yours, its yours." he whispered to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Harry chuckled, kissing Louis full on the lips. "All the more reason," he said softly, kissing Louis's mouth again. He just couldn't get enough of him.

Louis kissed him back with a smile on his face. Harry was his and only his, he didn't have to share him with anyone. Even if they weren't bounded, they were together. "So am I your boyfriend or just your mate?" he blushed as he spoke softly against Harry's lips.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the question, not knowing how to answer properly. "Er..." he paused, pulling away. "Both, I think. But we aren't bonded until I mark you and knot in you," he said with a nervous chuckle.

Louis let out a small whimper as he pulled away then. "I know.." he bit his lip. He wanted to be bounded but he had heard all the horror stories. How they would fill you up and be stuck in your for hours. Louis couldn't help the scared rush he felt.

"Hey..." Harry frowned as Louis whimpered and pulled away. He knew he was scared, he could feel it. "I've never done it before, but from what I heard, it's not too bad. Like, it doesn't really hurt or anything."

Louis furrowed his brow but he nodded to him and curled up again. "Okay alpha." he started to yawn against his chest. Louis' hand came up to rest on Harry's chest as he started to drift. Louis didn't want to let him down, he didn't want to lose him. As Louis started to slip asleep, Harry's heart kept the rhythm that he needed.

Harry kissed Louis's forehead. "I'll take care of you, babe," he murmured, keeping their legs tangled together and his arms wrapped around Louis, one hand on the small of his back and the other spread across his shoulder blades. Louis fell asleep, but it was three hours until Harry fell asleep. He didn't mind though, he just stared up at the ceiling and listened to Louis breathe until their breathes lined up, and Harry fell asleep, in sync with his mate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (So every once in a while, we're going to give you some Ziam-ness. Here is your first taste and please leave comments to tell us what you think so far)

Zayn was sitting on the couch at his mate's house, well his house now too. He had moved their with family when he was only 7 and had made quick friends in Harry and Niall. But Liam was one he hadn't known really. He wasn't the type of guy that Zayn thought he'd ever know well. That day though two weeks before, his heat was strong and Liam was over working a project. With one sniff and kiss, they were long over working on a project. Zayn was still unsure about his possible pregnancy but they took no chances with it. Now cuddled up to him, Zayn kissed his cheek. "You think Harry and Louis will get it figure out Li?"

Liam wrapped and arm around Zayn and smiled fondly at him. "Yeah. It looks kind of rough now, but then again not everybody falls into it so easily. They've never done this before, and everybody has different ways of dealing with things. They just need time to get used to being so attached to someone so soon, you know?" He sighed, running his hand up and down Zayn's arm and pulling him closer, onto his lap. "They'll be fine."

Zayn smiled as he moved to his alpha's lap, curling into him some and kissing him. They were different then most, Zayn was allowed to take kisses as they pleased but that may have steamed for him being possibly pregnant. "I got the test done today, they're going to call and you're right. I know how Louis feels, we were lucky I was in heat when we found each other."

Liam "yeah. Remember Harry said he's only ever been in one relationship? Even though he's an alpha. He doesn't know it but I think he's been waiting for Louis." Liam kissed Zayn again, hand running over his now flat stomach. "Imagine that," he said with a grin. "You might be carrying my child," he chuckled, suddenly feeling very elated. "I hope you are," he said, resting his forehead against Zayn's.

Zayn chuckled then. "Yeah, I think he has and I know Louis is way new to it. He's on suppressants, so that no one knew what it is but now its like everyone knows he's an omega." he kissed him back, cupping his cheek and feeling his large hand on his belly. "I might be, yeah. I mean we did it all right but then again I was desperate for your touch." he smirked some. Zayn looked into his eyes. "I want to have all your babies."

Liam licked his lips, moving his hand from his stomach and instead gripping his hips. "I want that too. I want you all barefoot and pregnant and glowing." Liam chuckled, nuzzling Zayn's cheek. "Any baby you have is going to be so beautiful, Zaynie," he breathed, thumb tracing circles over Zayn's hipbones.

Zayn couldn't help his giddiness as he was held how he had come to love to be held. "Barefoot and fat is more like it." he comment. "I'll be so hormonal and all over the place, you sure you're alright with that?" Zayn blushed then. "As long as they have your smile, they'll be perfect." his hand trailed down then to play with the band on the top of Liam's jeans. "What do you say we make really sure.." his eyes showing lust for his mate.

 

Liam raised an eyebrow, then smirked once he realized what Zayn was getting at. He picked Zayn up bridal style, quickly carrying him up to their bedroom. "Yeah, let's make absolutely sure," he said, laying him on the bed and kissing him hard.

 

Zayn laid in his arms, nipping at his neck while he was carried. "I love your knot in me, how you push me to be so full." his words murmured and laced with a wanting tone. As he was laid back, Zayn kissed him back and worked his own pants off as Liam had made him go without boxers lately. "Hmm take me alpha."

Liam growled lowly, the arousal stirring in the out of his stomach. He licked over the scar he'd left on Zayn when he bit him, bonded them together. His hand slipped down to Zayn's hole and he slipped one finger in easily. "Already wet for me I see," he smirked, licking over Zayn's collarbones.

Zayn let out a content sigh with every lick over his mark. It carried Liam's scent and let others know he was taken. As Liam's fingered him, Zayn gasped and nodded to him. "Yes alpha, I want your knot badly. Want you to fill me and make me filled with your baby."

 

Liam added another finger, spreading him open and nipping at his neck. "I love you so much. I want a full house with you. I want everything with you," he murmured against his neck.

 

Zayn moaned around his finger. "Li, no more." he pleaded, grabbing at his back for a moment before reaching down and unfasten Liam's pants. "Please alpha." he whispered. His hormones on high as his alphas attention always made him.

Liam "You ready for me already?" Liam murmured, pushing his pants down and kicking them away. He pumped himself a few times before lining himself up at Zayn's entrance and pushing himself in. He slipped in easily, and he moaned at how tight he was.

Zayn nodded frantically and couldn't wait as his legs opened wide for him. As Liam pushed in, Zayn gasped for a moment. His girth was so much for him but he wanted it more and more. "Please move alpha."

Liam began to thrust into him, at first slowly. He muttered things in Zayn's ear, like how fucking pretty he was, or how beautiful he'd look whilst pregnant. Then his hormones started to get the best of him and he moved faster, thrusting harder into him.

Zayn moved with him. His legs moving to wrap around Liam's waist. He wanted to be filled with him, to have his babies and this was the best way how. Zayn moaned and murmured wanting more, needing his knot to fill him.

Liam let go, started pounding into him. He needed release now, not only because he was dying for it but because he needed to make sure Zayn would get pregnant, needed to knot him and be sure everybody would know he was serious about Zayn. He loved Zayn more than anything.

Zayn needed his knot. He craved it and with each thrust could feel it swelling on Liam. "Please Li, knot me, fill me." he pulled him into a kiss and pulled at his hair some. He wanted to have his baby, it was omega hormones wanting and needing this.

 

Zayn tugged at Liam's hair and that was it, Liam's knot started swelling at the base, then grew until he could only thrust once more and he was stuck inside Zayn, his hot come spilling into him. He groaned loudly, burying his face in Zayn's neck as his body shuddered in pleasure.

Zayn moaned out Liam's name as he pushed to his limit around Liam's knot. He could feel him coming, making him smirk as he came as well. "Thank you Li." he panted, still holding onto his back hard.

Liam lifted his head, before rolling them over so Zayn was on top. "Anything for Zaynie," he chuckled, trying to catch his breath. "I think we're good on the whole trying to get you pregnant thing now," he said with a small smile.

Zayn giggled as they rolled over, still locked together. "Well I think so too." he whispered, pressing kisses along his chest some. They were locked for a bit but this was Zayn's favorite part. He nuzzled his neck then. "What do you want it to be? I'd kind of like a boy."

"A boy or a girl is fine. Could you imagine twins though? Two beautiful babies that'll grow up together. I think one is enough for now though. I mean, we haven't even graduated yet. But I'll take whatever you give me. The baby'll be beautiful no matter what," Liam rambled, kissing Zayn's forehead.

Zayn nodded some. "Yeah, either way...as long as they have your smile." he nuzzled him more. He could feel him cumming in him still. As the knot came down some, Zayn whimpered. The fullness was gone and he felt so full. Just then the phone rang, making him scrabble for it.

Liam shifted with Zayn to make it easier for him to find his phone, seeing as he was still inside him. "Who is it?" He asked, trailing his fingers down Zayn's side.

Zayn took the phone into his hands and answered it. He nodded some, a small smile on his face and it never changed. As he hung up, Zayn bit his lip and nuzzled into Liam's neck. The knot now subsided enough for him to slip off it. "That was the doctor, we got the results..."

At that, Liam's heart jump-started, and his breath hitched into his throat. "Yeah? What'd she say?" Liam asked excitedly, his arms around Zayn tightening.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke up with Louis asleep on his chest, which made him smile. They were both still fully clothed, as they hadn't done much besides kissed, and Harry had promised Louis he wouldn't push him for sex. He trailed his fingers up and down Louis's spine, waiting for him to wake up.

Louis had fallen asleep in Harry's arms. A place he now knew was meant for him. As he felt his light touch, Louis only moved into him more. He hid his face from him, wanting to sleep more. They didn't have school that day so he wanted to enjoy sleeping in.

Harry "I know you're awake," Harry murmured, then chuckled. He moved his hand up to Louis's face, tracing his lips with the tip of his fingers since he'd hidden his face. "I love you," he whispered.

Louis giggled at first, being called out as he was. He could feel his fingers on his lips, kissing the fingers. As Harry said I love you, Louis pulled back. Those words, those three words were not something he expected to hear. "You do?"

Harry nodded. "Indeed I do. You're a very difficult person to not fall for, no matter how long it's been," Harry said, leaning in and pecking Louis's lips.

Louis blushed then, slipping into his neck again. "I love you too." Pulling back, Louis nuzzled his cheek. His whole body was Harry's to have but he heart wasn't. Now though, things had changed. Harry had his heart as well. "Hazza, can we do something today?"

Harry nodded, rubbing Louis's back continuously. "Of course, babe. What d'you wanna do?" he asked softly.

Louis shrugged then and started to squirm in the bed for a moment. "I need a shower." he giggled. "Can we shower?" he nuzzled him then.

Harry "Yeah? Yeah we can shower," Harry grinned, getting out of bed then scooping Louis up bridal style. He carried him into the bathroom and set him on the counter then kissed him softly.

Louis held onto him as he was carried. One day or another he was going to see Harry naked and the boy would see him as well, so he wanted to get it out of the way. Kissing him back, Louis slid hid hands under Harry's shirt, smiling at how his skin felt under his touch.

Harry shivered as Louis's fingers touched his skin. "God, Lou," he breathed, kissing him harder.

Louis smiled, pulling Harry's shirt off. His eyes grew at the sheer size of his chest. Harry was so much larger then him and he had tattoos that Louis wanted to lick badly, but he'd save that for later. His fingers slid down, unbuttoning his alpha's jeans, knowing if it wasn't allowed Harry would stop him.

Harry nibbled at his bottom lip, before pulling away and kissing his jaw. His hands rested on his small waist, then slowly smoothed down his hips and thighs. His thumbs pressed over his inner thighs, but he didn't push it, in case Louis wasn't ready.

Louis relaxed some, he knew that Harry wouldn't push and feeling his thumbs on his inner thigh only made him start to produce a need for him. "Hazza,we should shower." he giggled. Pulling away some, Louis took his shirt off and started the water. He didn't look to Harry as he finished changing and climbed into the shower.

 

Harry pouted before stripping completely and joining Louis in the shower. He rested his hands on his hips from behind and kissed the shell of his ear, then the already wet hairs at the nap of his neck.

Louis shivered some. His body moved back into Harry's as he grinned some and rolled his head to the side. "I love you." he whispered to him, looking up over his shoulder to Harry and smiling ever so lovingly.

Harry "I believe I love you more," Harry chuckled, teeth grazing over the wet skin of his neck as his hands brushed over Louis's tummy, pulling him close so their naked bodies were pressed together."

Louis giggled for him, leaning back some. He was loving this feeling. It was something he was starting to get use to. Then it happened though, Louis felt the slick between his legs. He wasn't close to his heat and the closeness of Harry had him going. Louis panicked and moved out of his arms. He grabbed his clothes and pulled them on. He couldn't stay not like that. Without a look back, Louis was gone. He took off running, not knowing where to go. As he ran out of breath, Louis sat on a bench at a park, shivering as he had forgot his coat.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as Louis ran away. He's the one who suggested the shower after all, so Harry didn't understand why he's left in such a hurry, and they hadn't even been doing anything. He got out of the shower and quickly dried off, then pulled his clothes on and grabbed a coat. He followed Louis's scent out to the park, and sighed, walking up to him. "Wanna explain what that was?" he said, folding his arms across his chest.

Louis looked up to him, then back down. Biting his lip, Louis stood. His arms crossed as he was still shivering and trying to stay warm. "You almost put me in heat.." he whispered. Louis was scared that his alpha would leave him.

Harry shook his head, kind of angry and upset and hurt all at the same time. "You're the one who wanted to shower together, and you just fuckin' dipped on me. If you didn't want any close calls, then we shouldn't have gotten naked."

Louis felt the tears fall from his eyes. He shook his head, "I told you I don't know how it works!" With that Louis was gone and there was no turning back. He ran home and up to his room, locking the world out. As he started to sob he wished he had never met Harry Styles.

Harry Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. Harry shouldn't have yelled at him. He shook his head, trying to get rid of this ache he felt in his heart and in his gut. Twice, he'd made his mate run away from him, and twice he'd been a shitty alpha. Fuck. He ran to the forest and instantly shed his clothes, turning and howling as he ran. Just ran.


	6. Chapter 6

Liam walked up to Harry's front door and pounded on it. He was beyond mad at him, how could he do that to Louis? How could he lose it on him. Liam pounded on the door again. "Open up Styles you need to explain to me why Zayn is comforting your mate."

Harry grumbled as he walked down the stairs. He hated that it was Zayn with his arms around Louis, even though again, he wasn't a threat and it was entirely his fault. He opened the door and just walked right back up to his room. "Fuck if I know," he mumbled.

Liam grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Like hell you don't. Zayn is fucking pregnant and we should be celebrating but he's taking care of your mate. So why the hell did you yell at him and run him off?"

Harry Harry's eyes widened and he instantly fake grinned, trying to smooth over the topic of Louis. Beautiful, precious little Louis. "Zayn's pregnant? Congrats!" he said excitedly. "How far along is he?"

Liam nodded some. "Yeah, he is. Two weeks, said it happened the first day of his heat so I'm going to be a father but this isn't about me and mine its about you and yours."

Harry "That's great mate," Harry said, though his grin faltered when Liam twisted the conversation back to him. "Yeah, well," he murmured, pulling his arm out of Liam's grasp. "He'll get over it." Wrong answer. As an alpha you weren't supposed to hurt your mate, you were supposed to protect them, and that meant emotionally as well.

Liam growled and pinned him to the wall. "Wrong answer and you fucking know it." Liam had always over powered Harry by sheer leverage. "You know better then this and why you think you can get away with it I don't fucking know." Liam let him go. "Fix it Harry, fix it now or lose him because at this rate you really will be a lone wolf because of you're own fears."

Harry cowered underneath Liam's grip and glare. Harry may be top dog at school, but he and Liam both knew when it came down to it, Liam was above him. When he gave orders, Harry listened. One could say he was a beta compared to Liam. He whined, running a hand roughly through his hair. "But I don't know how, Li! I shouldn't have yelled at him, but I was just so upset. He fuckin' ran away from me, like I'd done something wrong, and I was just kissing his neck. It's not even like I haven't before."

Liam "He already told me and I know he told you why he ran so lets try this again. Fix it." he pointed at him. "Don't even show your face around me and mine until you do, you hear me?" Liam shook his head. "Anyone would be lucky to have him, so don't just throw it away on your pride."

Harry hung his head and nodded somberly. Of course he'd listen to Liam. Not only that, but he'd listen to his gut. He needed to make things better with his mate, or he'd go crazy. "I'm not. I won't, Li," he mumbled. "I'll go talk to him, yeah?"

Liam crossed his arms. "Yeah, do it now. Infact I'll be driving you there to make sure you do it." With that, he grabbed Harry by the arm and pushed him out the door to his car. "Get in."

Harry stumbled down the driveway with Liam pushing him but obeyed his orders, getting into the car without fuss. He did pout though. He always felt emasculated when Liam got rough with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis had called Zayn when he got home. He was hysterical and the boy had rushed over. Now they were laying on Louis' bed as he was cuddled into Zayn's chest. "Sorry I ruined your day day with Liam, but congrats."

Zayn rubbed his back, resting his cheek on top of Louis's head. "It's okay. This is more important. I actually think Liam's about ready to rip Harry's head off for upsetting you," he chuckled. "That would've been fun to watch."

Louis looked up to him. "He won't really hurt him, will he?" His bottom lip started to tremble some. He didn't want to think his mate was going to get hurt over this. Louis curled into him more. "How do you know when your heat is coming? Like I had my slick but.."

Zayn immediately shook his head. "Nah. Liam might throw Harry around a little but he would never hurt him. He's a big teddy bear, honest," he said with a small smile. He nuzzled Louis softly, letting him know everything was okay. "Hm... well, when mine came, things got really hot, part of the reason it's called heat. I guess it's like a girl getting her period, as gross an analogy as that is. You start to feel the slick, it gets hot, and the arousal just hits you. And after a couple minutes it gets bad and you need to get off."

Louis looked to him again. "Just, I love him Zayn but I got scared when I thought things were happening and he was so close to me, I wasn't ready for that. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned a shower." As Zayn told him of the heat, Louis sighed some. "So I'll be like a sex addict and want Harry all the time?"

Zayn shrugged. "Something like that," he said. "You'll need sex, and it'll be Harry who gives it to you. But you have to be really careful. If you feel it coming on and you're not with Harry, you need to hide somewhere until he can get to you. If other alphas smell your heat they won't be able to resist it."

Louis could feel the fear well up in him. He didn't want to be like that but now that he had found his mate and hopefully still had him as one, he knew it would be okay. Louis looked down at Zayn's stomach then back to him. "Is Liam excited about the baby?"

Zayn At mention of the baby, Zayn beamed. "Yeah. He's always running around making sure I'm comfortable, even though I'm not showing yet. We can't wait til we can find out the gender. We're hoping for a girl, but at this point we're just excited for a baby."

Louis smiled some more. His hands ran over his stomach as he looked down. He thought about how it would feel to be like that, to have a baby in him. Louis smiled at the thought of having Harry's kids and looked back to Zayn. Wanting to speak, he stopped and looked to the door. "Harry's here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry Oh yeah, Harry could smell Louis, could smell his tears even. He paused, but Liam showed no mercy. He opened the door and shoved Harry inside, grabbing him tightlly by the arm and nearly dragging him up the stairs. "Talk. Now," he growled, folding his arms and leaning against the door frame. He beckoned to Zayn as he waited for Harry to speak. "Er..." Harry began, rubbing the back of his neck and shuffling his feet.

Louis looked down, not making eye contact with his alpha. Zayn kissed his cheek and did as his alpha had asked. Louis wasn't about to make the first move, both boys had said he wasn't in the wrong. Chewing on his lip some he waited.

Harry could see Liam wrap his arms around Zayn and pull him close out the corner of his eye, and he sighed. He needed that. He's been alone for too long, and losing Louis would break him. "I'm sorry, Lou," he said, moving closer to his mate and sitting on the edge of the bed. "I shouldn't have blown up on you like that. I was just hurt, okay? It won't happen again."

Louis looked to the other pair and saw how sweet they were. He really just wanted that, and giving Zayn a look after Harry sat down the other boy started to tug on Liam's arm to give them space. Once they were gone, Louis looked to Harry. "I'm sorry too Hazza, I didn't think it would cause that in me. I want to be close to you but I'm not ready for that...I just want to cuddle and kiss you all the time."

Harry nodded in total understanding. "I know. Let's just be careful from now on, yeah?" he said softly, leaning over and cupping Louis's face in his hands, kissing him softly.

Louis nodded some, kissing him back. As he pulled back, Louis laid down and looked over his shoulder to see if his alpha would come be the big spoon to him. He wanted, no needed to be held by him. Louis needed to feel the connection again.

Harry laid down behind Louis and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close. He kissed the nape of his neck then the top of his head. "I love you, boo."

Louis smiled some, cuddling back and loving the feeling of his lips on his neck. "I love you too." Pulling the blanket over them, Louis tangled his legs back some and yawned. All the running and crying had taken a lot out of him. Before he knew it, Louis had drifted off. His hand was laced over Harry's on his stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry slung his arm around Louis's shoulder as they watched The Hunger Games. He smiled softly as Louis cuddled up to him, and rested his chin on the top of his head.

Louis grinned up to him, moving some as to kiss along his jaw. It had been a month since they had had their fight. Since that day, things had gotten better with them. They were getting closer on an emotional level as well. Louis was really falling in love with him. "Hi." he whispered to him, sucking softly on his neck.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Louis, grinning as he kissed his neck. He let out a shaky breath, pulling him closer as he felt himself getting arouse. "Hey you.."

Louis licked his neck softly. The smell of his mate filling his nose but something was changing in it. Louis pouted for a kiss, hoping he could get it.

Harry leaned in for a kiss he knew Louis wanted, pressing their lips together when he felt it. He moaned slightly and pulled away, scooting away from Louis. "Shit, Lou. I-- I think my rut's coming." Sure enough, he hardened, moaning softly as his length pressed against his jeans.

Louis knew it. That was it, that was the difference in his smell. As Harry moved from him, he could see the strain there. He knew what it meant and how Harry would be feeling for the next week. Something in him switched then as he moved closer. His hands opening the boy's jeans as he took him in hand and stroked.

Harry "L-Louis," he moaned, biting down on his bottom lip. His hand was so small and so cute even wrapped around his cock. "I'm going into rut, are you sure you want to..."

Louis nodded to him. "I can't let my alpha go through it alone." he whispered to him as he twisted his wrist around and moved his hand a different speed. Louis kissed along his jaw, wanting to help as much as he could.

Harry moaned again, his eyes fluttering closed. He pushed his jeans down more so they pooled around his ankles and leaned his head against the back of the sofa. "Just like that, Lou," he murmured.

Louis smiled at the noises and the fact that his alpha liked it. He kept it up, the pace and how he moved his hand. "It feels good right?" he whispered to him, kissing his neck softly. This was a time when he could do the most without permission.

Harry nodded, little whimpers escaping his lips though it wasn't enough, he wanted and needed to be inside of Louis.

Louis bit his lip. The whimpered told him what his alpha needed but he couldn't do it yet. He kept his pace though, running his thumb over the slit to bring him more pleasure.

Harry thrusted up into Louis's hand, needing more, needing to /fuck/ something. But Louis clearly wasn't ready, even though Harry needed him. So Harry just sucked it up, little moans spilling out of his mouth as he turned his head to kiss Louis full on the lips.

Louis kissed him back. He wasn't ready to have him in him but there was something he would do. Moving to straddle his lap, Louis didn't break the kiss as he grinded back against his dick as he stroked.

Harry grabbed Louis roughly by the hips, growled softly as he thrust up into his hand. "Fuck, Lou... Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Louis smiled as he knew he was truly getting him going and how much he seemed to like it. Having found a good pace and rolling his hips back more, he hoped to make him come soon. "Let go Hazza, please alpha."

Harry let his eyes flutter closed before burying his face in Louis's neck. "'m close, Lou," he groaned.

Louis kept it going with those words. He wanted to bring him enough pleasure that he could be okay for a bit while Louis figured things out.

Harry with just a few more strokes Harry came, tensing up as he released between them. "Shit," he sighed, lifting his head and kissing Louis softly.

Louis kissed him back and now knew just want the week would be like. That week was spent with Harry's pants off and Louis doing everything to make him come. It was amazing to him to see what he could do to the older male. How one thing here or there made it so much better for him. As the rutt came to an end, Louis was cuddling Harry and kissing his jaw. "So this week was fun." he giggled.

Harry shrugged, before nudging his nose against Louis's cheek and kissing his jaw. "Eh, could've been better," he joked, nipping at the skin there.

Louis pouted then and looked down. He thought he had done well with his alpha but now he wasn't sure. "I'm sorry Harry.." he sniffed back for a moment, wanting to curl up and hide.

 

Harry frowned and tilted Louis's chin up. "Hey, I was just joking babe... It was great," he murmured, pecking his lips then pulling him close, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Louis kissed him back and let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry I didn't know and I thought I messed up." he nuzzled into him as he was pulled close. "So umm my heat should be soon."

Harry smiled and kissed his forehead. "Yeah? Think you're ready for that?" he said softly, running his fingers up and down his mate's spine.

Louis curled up to him more and nodded some. "Yeah, I think I might be...I mean it will be different because I have you now but I think it will be better too." He sighed some, and then looked up to him. "Do you want kids?"

Harry thought about it for a second before answering. "Maybe, yeah..." he murmured. It was a bit early to be thinking about kids, but he thought he wouldn't really mind having kids as long as Louis gave birth to them; small, beautiful little Louis.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another Ziam chapter...or is it? [LOUIS' HEAT IS NEXT]

Zayn stood there looking at himself in the mirror. His hands were gliding over his stomach some as he smiled softly. "Hello there little Payne, you're barely there but I love you so much and so does you daddy Liam. We can't wait to see you." He laughed softly trying not to wake Liam. Slipping his shirt up some, Zayn pushed his stomach out and grinned to himself, thinking about how big he was going to be.

Liam sat up, the feeling of Zayn's happiness having woken him up. He watched Zayn push his stomach out and couldn't help but giggle. "You're the most adorable non-showing pregnant boy ever. You're going to be so beautiful with my baby inside you," he said, standing up and walking over to Zayn, slipping his arms around his waist and hugging him from behind.

Zayn smiled and giggled as well. "I wish I was showing. I want everyone to know that we're having a baby." As Liam wrapped him in his arms, Zayn leaned back against him. "Hmm you think Lou will end up pregnant with me?" He asked looking to Liam.

Liam "You will be," Liam said, kissing lightly down Zayn's neck. "Hm... Maybe, if Harry knots him when he goes into heat. But they've only just started a couple months ago. Not like us, it's been well over a year. Maybe they don't want kids right now." Look at you Liam, looking at this from all angles.

Zayn hummed at the kisses, sighing happily. He loved the sweet attention he received from his alpha, it made it always so much better for him. "I think he will, Lou seems to want to try it and well yeah." kissing his cheek softly. "It would be funny to have both of us be pregnant at once. Have little tummy playdates." Zayn sighed happily again. "Baby will you go get me cookies, pickles and Chinese?"

Liam raised an eyebrow, before looking at Zayn in the mirror and slowly swiping a hand over his flat stomach. "I guess. What kind of cookies and what kind of Chinese food, love?" he asked, pulling away to go pull some pants and a jacket on and grab his wallet and keys.

Zayn smiled as his mate's hand ran over his stomach. "Hmm keebler ones with the sprinkles, fried rice, orange shrimp and an egg roll." Zayn kissed him softly. "I love you Liam Payne, make sure to tell the baby you love it too." His hands still on his stomach.

 

Liam chuckled, shaking his head as he pressed a kiss to Zayn's forehead, then knelt down and kissed his stomach softly. "I love you, Zayn, and I love you too, baby," he said, smiling as he stood up and left to go get the Chinese food Zayn had requested.

Zayn giggled at the things he did. Once he was gone, Zayn settled into bed with a book he had gotten on what was to come. He held something else to him as his sister had gotten for him. He could help but laugh at the thought though.

Liam went out and purchased the cookies, as well as the pickles and Chinese food. It took him about an hour, but he got it all, and brought it up to the bedroom. "Keebler cookies with sprinkles. Your Chinese food. And…" he took a glass jar out of the bag and set it on the nightstand. "Pickles," he grinned.

Zayn smiled up to him as he set the doll down on the bed. "Hmm smells good." Taking the cookies and chinese, Zayn broke the cookies into it and started to eat. "Mmm so good. You want some baby?" he took another bite as he got a pickle out as well. "Can you get me some lemonade too Li?"

Liam shook his head as he turned on his heel to leave the room. "Nah, babe, I'm fine," he said before going into the kitchen to get the lemonade like Zayn had asked. As he poured the lemonade into a cup he smiled to himself, thinking how he wouldn't trade this for anything.

Zayn took the cup and smiled back. "I love you Li." he stated, before taking a drink. Zayn was just starting his cravings. As he finished off the rice and cookies, he sat up more and held his stomach. "I don't feel so.." His hand flying to his mouth, he took off for the bathroom. His face soon in the toliet due to the start of his morning sickness.

Liam furrowed his brow, taking a step towards Zayn when he instead rushed into the bathroom. He hurried in after his mate, leaning over him and rubbing his back. "I was hoping the whole wolf thing would mean skipping out on the morning system. I hate to see you like this," he said with a weak smile though he knew it was only part of pregnancy, nothing serious.

Zayn coughed more as he sat back some, his hand on his stomach still. "Yeah me too but I guess not." He smiled weakly back to him as he got water to swish his mouth out. When he knew he was done, Zayn laid on the bed, his hand over his stomach still. He wished he could hold the baby more, be able to hear it and know it was okay.

Liam cuddled up to Zayn, tracing small patterns on his flat stomach. "Just a few more months love, a few months and there'll be a baby there," he whispered, kissing his mate's temple.

Zayn frowned some. "There is a baby there already." He snapped at him. "Its there." flipping over to not face his alpha as what he had said truly was upsetting him.

Liam sighed, kissing the nape of Zayn's neck. "I know, I just meant it'd be bigger in a few months, that's all love." Good going, Payne. Nice save.

Zayn relaxed some and nodded some. "I can't wait until he gets bigger and I can feel him move." he whispered some, lacing their fingers together over him as he yawned.

Liam "He?" Liam asked with a chuckle. "I see you've made up your mind as to what gender you want it to be," he said, kissing down Zayn's neck as he spoke. "I love you," he said softly.

Zayn nodded. "Yes, we're going to have a cute little boy or maybe a pretty little girl." He wasn't really sure but either way, he was happy. Letting out a soft moan and licking his lips, He cuddled back into him some. "We love you too." he replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis: A week had past since Harry's rutt and though they had explored that side of it, nothing had come of it since. They are a happy couple, enjoying each other's company. Today they had decided to have a snow ball fight with their friends and some family members as well. It was a cold day but for some reason Louis felt off and really quite warm.

Harry: picked up a snowball and lodged it straight at Liam, who quickly dodged it and threw one directly at his face. It caught Harry right on his nose, so for a minute or so, all he could smell was cold, and nothing else in the air. It was Liam who pointed it out to him, that there was something strange in the air. Harry batted the snow of of his face and took in a deep breath. "Sorry, too much cold on my face," he said. Liam sniffed again and his body went tense. "Harold, go to your mate." "Why?" Harry asked thickly. "/Smell/, Harry." "Oh... Shit," he swore.

Louis kept shifting around. He felt like he was boiling and had snow melting in his pants. As he started to shift more, Zayn told him to go inside. The boy wore an evil grin. Louis looked at him confused but headed up inside as it seems Harry hit Liam with a snowball. The moment he got to Harry's room, the feeling got worse and he had gone hard. "fuck.." he bit his lip, stripping as fast as he can. Harry's smell was all around, driving him crazy and making him need him. Louis knew then what was going on. There was a knock on the door then, Louis hoping it was Harry only to hear Niall. "You okay Lou?"

Harry: Liam had brought Harry back down to earth, clapping him on the back and yelling in his ear to try and disract him from Louis's scent. "Harry, we've got to get everyone out," he growled, seemingly trying to distract himself too as his body was still tense. Harry nearly growled at Liam purely out of instinct when he remembered Zayn was an arm's length away, and was pregnant with Liam's child. He shook his head harshly and walked inside, forcing a smile on his face. Gemma noticed the grimace underneath it first, but Harry kept pretending. "Well, I think that's all the fun to be had for one day. Gather your children, and neices and nephews, gather yourselves and see your way out please." He said, his voice shaking even though he was trying to stay calm.

Louis could barely speak. "Need harry." he whimpered out, starting to thrust against the mattress. His eyes tunneling as he could feel the heat starting to take over. Louis' whimpers got worse as he laid there in need of him, dying for this knot.

Harry could hear Louis's whimpers, and gripped at the counter, before turning to Liam and muttering, "Get them out please," before running up the stairs. "Go home Niall!" he yelled as he pushed the blond out of the doorway of his bedroom and slammed the door shut, gathering Louis in his arms.

Louis was starting to cry when the door flung open then shut. At the sight of Harry, and being in his arms, Louis kissed at him. "Alpha, I need you." he whimpered. "Need your knot." His ass rubbing down on Harry. "Please."

Harry groaned, his hands immediately going down to Louis's ass and slipping a fingers into his dripping wet hole.. "I can't, love. Not with Liam and Zayn and all our family in the house. But I'm gonna make you feel good okay?" he murmured in his ear, laying Louis down flat on the bed and wrapping his hand around his length.

Louis nodded some, feeling his fingers touch his slick. "But Hazza.." he whimpered still, latching his lips to Harry's. Being laid back, Louis pulled him in tight. It wasn't enough. His touch wasn't enough. "Need you.. please alpha, its not you. Need you.."

Harry "I know, babe. I know, just cum for me a couple times to give everyone a chance to leave," he murmured against Louis's lips. He broke from the kiss and instead wrapped his lips around him, quickly bobbing his head up and down as he pumped his finger in and out of Louis.

Louis still made noises of need and want. He wanted him not his fingers or his lips around him. His breathing was fast as he was getting lost in the feeling of his heat. Louis clawed at the bed, shifting still and tears coming from his eyes. "It hurts, Hazza, please..."

Harry "Okay, okay, I've got you," he said, kissing the tears away from his eyes. "Give me two seconds, yeah?" he said, pecking his lips before running downstairs. Liam had gotten everybody out and dispersed but they were still in the house. "Would /everybody/ kindly get the fuck out?!" Liam jumped, aplogizing profusely as he wrapped an arm around Zayn's waist and a hand around the back of Niall's neck. He shoved Niall out the front door quickly and led Zayn out. By the time Liam had closed the front door Harry was already naked, standing in the door and painfully hard. He spread Louis's legs and immediately pushed himself gently inside his mate.

Louis gasped as he left him there. His vision going blurry from it all. His heat having fully consumed him, he couldn't get any relief from it. Though he knew Harry was there and reacted to him pushing in, Louis was still fuzzy with want and need.

Harry "Lou, pay attention to me, come out of it and focus on me," he murmured in his ear as he thrusted into him, pushed in and out of him. His hand traveled up and down Louis's sides, sometimes squeezing so hard he bruised the skin.

Louis slowly came out of it, looking over to him. His hips started to move with him then, more out of his will. He felt so amazing in him, the feeling of being filled and full of his alpha. Why had he waited for this? The more pressure he felt, Louis gripped at his back more and dug in his nails.

Harry groaned as Louis dug his nails into his back, grabbing his smooth, golden thighs which were wet with slick, and spreading his legs a bit more as he continued to drive deeply into him.

Louis moaned, moving his legs up to lock around Harry's waist. Feeling him inside was amazing but his body craved more, he needed more. Moving his head some, Louis kissed him hard and pleadingly for more.

Harry kissing him back, thrusting harder into Louis. "Cum for me, Lou. You need to cum," he whispered, wrapping his hand around his mate's length and stroking in time with his thrusts.

Louis moaned, not being able to hold back anymore. He came then for him, spilling all over them. He panted some, having the release feel good but becoming hard again only moments later. Louis kept pace with him, coming almost every time Harry hit the right spot.

Harry was now driving into him hard and fast, with Louis coming over and over underneath him. "D'you want me to knot you?" he asked breathlessly, feeling his orgasm close and kissing across Louis's collarbones.

Louis licked his lips some. He was starting to thoroughly enjoy the rocking of their bodies together. When mention of his knot, Louis whimpered some. "Please Hazza, I want it so bad. I want you to fill me up, get me pregnant."

Harry: rested his forehead against Louis's, rocking into him a few more times before he moaned, coming inside of him and feeling himself swell up. He continued to come until he felt his knot full expand, immediately filling Louis up and keeping him inside. He then growled, quickly dipping his head down and sinking his teeth into his neck.

Louis wasn't ready to come again but feeling his alpha come made him come as well. The bite caused him gasp but relax slowly. He knew what it meant and the warmth that filled him, only made it that much better. "Yours." he whispered, it had a new meaning now.

Harry slowly pulled away from Louis's neck, slowly licking over the scar he'd left. "Mine indeed," he said, his voice rumbling low in his chest as he laid on top of Louis and nuzzled him softly.

Louis giggled for him, his fingers tangling into Harry's hair some. He nuzzled him back some, letting out a content sigh as he wiggled around on him. "Hmm why didn't I do this before with you?" He kissed him then. "I love you Harry Styles."

Harry "I love you too, Louis Tomlinson," he said, kissing him back and bringing his fingers up to gently stroke Louis's jaw. "I'm not sure why you didn't do this earlier, I told you everything was going to be okay," he chuckled.

Louis leaned into his touch, smiling some. He was content, even as far as to wiggle down on his length some. The knot felt perfect to him, letting out soft gasp as it was in there tight. "hmm a week of this.."

Harry Harry grunted as he felt Louis move on him. "A week of being with you?" he shifted his head an pressed a kiss to Louis's sternum. "A week of touching you and telling you how pretty you are and how much I love you? I'm so not complaining," he grinned.

Louis preened under the attention. His fingers played through Harry's curls then. They were stuck like that for a bit, not really noticing as there were soft sweet whispers and touches. Gentle kisses here and there. Louis shifted then on him, feeling a loose feel. "Hazza." he pouted. "You're shrinking.."

Harry "Am I?" Harry frowned, shifting a bit as well. "Well, that's alright, babe. I'll just have to knot you again," he smiled, pecking his lips.

Louis blushed some, nuzzling his neck. The idea of being filled by him over and over again was so pleasant to him. It sent chills up and down his spine.

Harry naughtily trailed a hand down to Louis's spectacularly round ass and squeezed at it a bit, giggling a little as he did.

Louis yelped some. "Hmm tender.." he whispered as he felt Harry fall out of him. Louis whimpered from the loss but he felt this muscle contracting down now. Curling into Harry, he kissed along his tattoo chest. "I hope I'm pregnant." he blushed.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really? You want kids so early? I mean... I don't mind, any kid of yours will be perfect but we're still in high school you know? I thought you'd want to wait since this is new for us." He brushed Louis's sweat slicked hair away from his forehead and looked at him. Beautiful golden skin, beautiful blue eyes, a petite body with curves like no other. Harry loved every inch of him, and if he wanted to get pregnant then he would give it to him. He'd give him the moon and stars in little glass jars if he could.

Louis smiled up to him. "I just like the idea of having a piece of you in me. I mean Zayn is pregnant and he's so happy. I just like the idea of it but who knows...." The last word was dragged out as he started to pant. "Hmmm.." Louis bit down on his lip and already hard again was rubbing against Harry's leg.

Harry "Yeah, but Zayn and Liam have been together months longer than us," he pointed out. "But if you want to have my babies I'm definitely not going to talk you out of it. I'd love a little mini-you running around the house and sassing me, and I think mum's secretly aching for grandchildren," he said quickly, before Louis got the wrong idea and thought he didn't want children with him. "Are you ready again?" he murmured, already knowing the answer to that question, rolling them over and kissing Louis softly.

Louis heard his words but none of it had registered with him as his heat was going again. He nodded slowly, teeth dug into his lip. As they flipped over, Louis didn't wait and sunk down on him. 

And that's how it went for the rest of the week, and even a little bit of the week after. Having hot, passionate sex, then cuddling, talking about Zayn and Liam, but mostly talking about babies, and getting jobs, and pregnancies, and college, and everything else they could think of. Sometimes Harry just stopped and kissed all over Louis's face and told him how beautiful he was, how much he loved him but for the most part Harry just helped Louis through his heat. And silently hoped he was pregnant too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [So this is just a fun thing we decided to add. If want to talk to Harry and Louis you can come to our ask blog. It will keep up with the story itself as in what is going on. Here is a link :3 ]
> 
> [http://askalphaomegalarry.tumblr.com]

Zayn laid there on this bed as Niall was checking him out. He wasn't showing just yet but there was a heartbeat and he could feel this flutter in him. Nial worked as the nursemaid for the pregnant Omegas. "So how does it sound? Is the baby okay?"

Niall hushed Zayn as he moved the stethoscope over his stomach and listened carefully. "The baby sounds fine, the heartbeat is this tiny little flutter, but it's getting stronger every day. Everything's looking good, Malik," Niall beamed.

Zayn blushed, running his hands over his stomach. There was a baby in there and it was theirs. As he looked to Niall, Zayn's face fell some. "Niallers does it ever get to you that you can't have kids?" He wondered out loud.

Niall paused, running his fingers through his blond locks. Of course he thought about it. Zayn was pregnant, and if he was being honest with himself he knew Louis would eventually get pregnant. And soon enough he'd be the only member of their close-knit pack without a baby. Of course, there were other members of their pack who hadn't had mated, let alone had babies, but still. Zayn, Louis, Harry, and Liam had become most important to them, and they would be fathers and he wouldn't. He put on a fake smile and shook his head. "Nah, I'm good with just being an uncle," he said, turning around to take down notes on his notepad.

Zayn nodded some. "Well you know as its uncle, you can come play anytime." Just then Zayn heard something. "Is your phone going off?" he wondered. Zayn knew what a call to Niall meant. "Do you think? Maybe?" His face lit up more, hoping it was the news he would love to hear about his best friends.

Niall raised an eyebrow before shaking his head and chuckling. "Let's not get excited. It could just be my mom," he said, walking out of the room. "I'll be back in two seconds," he called as he walked into the living room and grabbed his phone.

Zayn sighed and nodded. He chewed on some of his beef jerky and laid down more as he rubbed his stomach and talked softly to the baby.

Niall came back into the room still on the phone and grinning madly. "Alright, I'll talk to you later." He hung up and smiled down at Zayn. "You were right. Lou's pregnant too now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry walked into the house after work. He'd taken a part time job since he and Louis had bonded, since they'd moved in together. "Lou?" he called, putting his keys on the table and walking further into the house.

Louis was hanging up the phone as he heard Harry walk in. He couldn't believe the news but he didn't want to just come out and tell him. Louis wanted to have some fun with it first. "Hey Hazza." he called from their room as he was folding clothes. Stopping for a moment, Louis put his hand to his stomach and sighed some.

Harry raised an eyebrow and walked over to Louis, cupping his face in his hands and kissing him softly. "You okay?" he asked, completely clueless.

Louis kissed him back, nodding. "yeah, I'm fine." he still rubbed his stomach some. "Hazza if I was pregnant, you'd still love me right? You wouldn't think I was fat and ugly?'

Harry kissed his cheek before reaching up and gently stroking it. "No, of course not, Louis! You're beautiful now, and if you were pregnant you'd still be beautiful. Not ugly, just pretty and full of baby, okay? Don't ever think I'd find you ugly."

Louis nodded some, looking up to him. "Well okay because I am." his face spread to a grin. "I'm three weeks."

Harry "Wait… You're pregnant?" he asked, though he'd just said it. "Shit, you're pregnant," Harry laughed, suddenly picking Louis up bridal style and twirling him around. "You're pregnant," he said again, setting him down and drawing him in close, kissing him again.

Louis laughed, holding onto him as they spun. He kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his alpha's neck. "We're having a baby." he whispered to him.

Harry kissed the tip of his nose, then began to press soft kisses all over Louis's face. "Yes we are," he murmured, holding him tightly by the waist. "I love you so much," he said.

Louis nuzzled him some, giggling at the kisses left on his skin. "I love you too." Moving Harry's hand into his own, Louis interlaced their fingers over his stomach. "We made something." he whispered to him, kissing his cheek. "We're going to be dad's."

Harry "Yeah," he said, squeezing his hand softly. "Everything's perfect. I've got you, and we've got a baby now," he chuckled,resting his forehead against Louis's and sighing happily.

Louis grinned up to him. Kissing his alpha softly, Louis felt a flutter through him. He knew it was going to be a long nine months but with Harry in his life. He knew he'd make it through. Pulling back, Louis smiled to him. "Yours."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to get posted. Real life caught us both, but we will be continuing and hoping you're all still interested in our Larry's journey.

Harry came home from work and set his bags and keys down by the door before locking it. He stretched and sighed, a bit tired, but a smile soon came to his face at the thought of kissing Louis. But then he heard a whimper. He immediately went on alert and furrowed his brow, dashing towards his mate. "Louis! Are you okay? What's happened?" he called as he took the stairs two at a time and burst into their bedroom.

Louis was standing there in front of the mirror as he pulled on his jeans. He was two months pregnant now and showing some. He whimpered more, sniffing as tears fell. When Harry busted in, Louis wiped his eyes. "My pants don't fit."

Harry kind of just stood there for a second, just looked at Louis and let out a sigh of relief. "Lou…" he muttered, walking up behind him and sliding his arms around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder and chuckling. "That just means the baby's taking up some room now. That's a good thing."

Louis sniffed still, wiping his eyes. "Don't laugh at me. I'm getting fat." he whimpered some. "I'mn going to be ugly and fat."

Harry kissed his tear stained cheek, then his temple. "You're not going to be ugly and fat. You're going to be glowing and beautiful and full of baby."

Louis sniffed. "You really think I'm beautiful?" he wiped his cheeks more. "I just feel so huge and I'm not even that far along."

Harry nodded, kissing Louis's shoulder and pulling away. "Of course, Lou. You'll always be beautiful to me. Big baby belly and all." He looked down fondly at his mate, wondering how the hell he ever got so lucky. "I think you just need to get used to having life growing inside of you."

Louis grinned, even blushing as Harry made the comments to him. "But what happens when I can't see my feet and I'm huge. Will you still think I'm hot and sexy?" he pouted some.

Harry playfully rolled his eyes, fond smile still present on his face. "Even then, you'll still be hot and sexy, babe."

Louis nodded some, running his hand over his stomach. "I'm hungry. Can we go to the store?" he smiled to over to him. "I want pickles in orange juice and more chow mein noodles. Maybe even a cheesecake." he giggled.

Harry laughed, immediately grabbing his keys and a coat for Louis. "Of course, love," he said, draping the coat over Louis's shoulders and wrapping an arm around his waist as he led him outside the house to the car.

Louis found some of his larger jeans that still showed off his cute body and pulled them on before they walked outside. Louis nestled into the coat as he got into Harry's car. "Hmm this one smells like you." he whispered.

Harry leaned over to pressed a gentle kiss to Louis's lips. "Good," he smiled fondly, before carefully driving the two of them to the grocery store.

Louis kissed him back. His hand rested on his stomach as they drove. He knew it was early but he still felt like he could feel it moving in him. "You wonder what its going to look like?" He asked, looking out the window. "I hope it has your curls."

Harry shook his head. "I don't think about it, because I don't want to jinx anything," he said, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "But secretly I hope it has your eyes, and your smooth golden skin."

Louis raised a brow. "Jinx it? How would it jinx it?" he blushed then. "Well as long as its healthy." he remarked. Having reached the store, Louis got out and held Harry's hand. "I think I want sorbet too."

Harry "I meant I don't want the baby to end up looking completely different from what I hope, you know?" Harry laced their fingers together and led him into the store, grabbing a grocery cart and steering over to the desert section. "Sorbet it is, then. Get whatever you want, love."

Louis kissed his cheek. "you're so cute baby." he whispered to him. As they started down the aisle, Louis smiled more. "Okay well I need to pee but I'll come find you and you know what I've been craving babe." Kissing his cheek, Louis walked off.

Harry chuckled, before pushing the basket down the aisle, keeping an eye out for the things Louis had said he wanted. He grabbed the sorbet-- two of Louis's favorite flavors -- before moving into the proper aisle, where he could get a large jar of pickles.

Louis came out after relieving himself to find Harry. As he wandered the aisle, Louis stopped at the cereal. There was a worker there stocking it that smiled at him. Louis knew the boy's smell but didn't make a move as the other should know by his that he was taken.

Harry walked around until he found Louis after he got more chocolate syrup. He would've smiled, had he not seen the look on the worker's face as he came around the corner. Immediately, he stepped up beside him and wrapped an arm tightly around his waist, his eyes darkening as he growled.

Louis looked to him, curling up and kissing his cheek. "I got life and lucky charms." He put them in the basket and walked with his alpha. Louis stayed curled into his side. They made quick work of checking out and Louis handed over the money. As they got into the car, Louis moved over to Harry's lap before they left. "He scared me." Lou whispered.

Harry sighed, wrapping his arms around Louis, finally relaxing as they got into the car. He hated how other alphas looked at him. He belonged to Harry, and they knew it but they still salivated over him. "I know, babe. I wasn't going to let him lay a finger on you. I hate the way these fuckers look at you," he groaned.

Louis looked to his alpha as they were in the car now. Always feeling the safety in his presence and knowing he wouldn't let them touch him. Leaning over the middle, Louis kissed him softly. "I love you and they can look but this baby in me tells them all the real truth...and that's I'm yours."


	12. Chapter 12

Zayn woke up that morning feeling the same as he always did. He was six months pregnant and couldn't be happier about it. Though he was swollen everywhere and could only rock out of bed, he was happy. With his hand on his lower back, Zayn stood by the stove cooking dinner and waiting for Liam to get home.

Liam sighed, walking into the house and instantly smiling when he saw Zayn. He pressed a kiss to his omega's cheek and went into the living room to flop onto the couch. "How's your day been, beautiful?" he asked.

Zayn smiled at the kiss and kissed him softly before he disappeared. "It was fine." he groaned some. "The baby has been kicking away though." he gripped the counter then as he panted lightly.

Liam laughed, switching the TV on. "That baby's gonna be an alpha, as much as it kicks," he said with a grin.

Zayn laughed but it wasn't a normal laugh as he gasped and bit his lip. "Liam.." he whimpered as he felt something between his legs. "Somethings wrong with the baby.."

Liam furrowed his brow and he immediately stood and walked into the kitchen. "What do you mean there's something wrong with the baby? What's the matter?" He rested his hand on Zayn's belly, pulling him into his arms by the shoulders.

Zayn held onto him and he moaned in pain. "I don't know, but we need to get to the doctor and quick." There was fear in his eyes.

Liam swore under his breath and grabbed his car keys, scooping Zayn into his arms and rushing out of the house. He quickly but gently laid him in the backseat before hopping into the driver's seat and speeding towards the hospital. "Everything's gonna be fine, babe. I swear, you and the baby are gonna be fine," he said through gritted teeth.

Zayn laid there, breathing the best he could. He could feel that the baby had stopped moving, it scared him more then anything to think that it was in trouble. "Daddies are here baby, we're going to make sure you're okay."

Liam shook thoughts of the worst that could happen out of his head. "That's right. You're gonna be okay," he murmured, pulling into the hospital parking lot and carefully lifting Zayn out of the car. "Babe, did your water break early?" he asked worriedly as he hurried into the emergency room, as he felt something wet on the back of Zayn's jeans.

Zayn held onto him and shook his head. He was rushed back to the room, as his pants were removed the spot was to be seen as blood. Zayn looked to Liam, a scared look on his face as they started an ultrasound. "Please be okay." His face buried into Liam's shirt.

Liam kept his arms around Zayn, running his fingers through his raven hair. "You're gonna be okay… both of you," he whispered to Zayn, running his fingers soothingly up and down his arm.

Zayn nodded into his chest as they waited for a beat to appear on the screen.

Liam sighed, continuing to comfort Zayn as the doctor did her thing.

 

Zayn watched the screen, holding Liam's hand tight as there was a sudden beat. He let out a sigh of relief then, only to hear something else. "Is that..." his eyes grew, looking to Liam. "Liam do you hear it?"

Liam bit his lip and nodded, swiping his thumb across the back of Zayn's hand. "Is our baby excited or are we having twins," he joked.

Zayn looked to the doctor. "You're having twins." She pointed to the screen. Zayn's face lit up as he looked to Liam. "Twins.."

Liam raised his brow, looking down at Zayn. "I-- I don't know if we're ready for twins." Really, Liam was scared even for the first baby, that they'd be overwhelmed, that he'd be a terrible father.

Zayn could feel his uneasyness and kissed him softly. "We're having twins...and you're not going to screw this up. Thats what I'm for."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [so sorry, our lives got busy but here is the next chapter. So close to the end!]

Harry sighed as he walked into the house. He rubbed his eyes, completely wiped not only from the day's work but from his stressful co-workers and the part-time classes he'd begun to take. "Lou?" he called, before walking into the living room.

Louis had had a long day really. He had been cleaning the house and being 6 month pregnant that was a hard. Now laying back on the couch, he was relaxing with his feet up. He couldn't see them but he knew they were up. Running a toy car across his stomach, the noise of engine falling from his lips, he didn't hear his boyfriend's greeting as he came in.

Harry paused when he saw Louis and cocked his head to the side. He was about to explode with how inexplicably cute his pregnant omega was being. After about a minute of just standing there and staring he knelt at the arm of the sofa and pressed a kiss to Louis' forehead. "You are so... adorable, and cute, and beautiful, and I think I forgot to say adorable," he whispered against the omega's skin.

Louis looked back at him the moment he finally heard steps. A smiled sliding over his lips from the kiss. "You're just being nice because you made me fat and you like that I have no clothes to wear so I walk around in boxers." Pouting to him, Louis looked back to his stomach, running the car over it still.

Harry chuckled, his long fingers playing in Louis's soft hair. "While that is definitely a bonus, I did offer to take you shopping for maternity clothes, so that's not my fault. But see, I'm also nice to you because I love you," he replied, running his fingers softly over Louis's chest and keeping his eyes focused on his belly.

Louis leaned into his soft touch to his hair. "Because I'm a boy..I'll just keep wearing your clothes." A playful smile graced his cheeks. "Yeah, you better." he teased his alpha. "Get me all fat and pregnant...I love you too." The sudden touch to his chest had him arching his back of the couch. His nipples were becoming more sensitive as the days drew closer to their little one being born. "Harry.." he bit his lip and panted a moment as the toy car fell from his hand. He could feel his slick starting.

Harry swore under his breath, immediately withdrawing his hands from Louis' chest. "Shit, I'm sorry, Lou. I didn't mean to get you all... excited."

Louis bit his lip, sitting up and pushing past Harry. His boxers wet now and his body craving his alpha. Finding his way to the bedroom, Louis laid down on his side. His hand running over his stomach as he kicked his boxers off. "Can't even jack off because I can't reach." he mumbled.

Harry pouted as Louis pushed past him, shuffling into the room after him like a lost puppy. Now he's got it in his head that Louis was upset with him for getting him horny. "I'm sorry..."

Louis didn't roll over. He just laid there for a moment before he softly pleaded. "I need you.." Hoping the connection they had through the bond would tell Harry just how bad his omega was craving him now.

Harry bit down on his lip. Of course he knew how bad his omega wanted him now, and he felt terrible because it was his fault. And it didn't help that he was growing in his pants as well. "But-- the baby. I'm-- I'm too big, Lou. And what's the point if I can't knot you?" he sighed, shifting around uncomfortably. He wanted to, he wanted to so, so badly.

Louis laid on his back to see Harry's face. There were tears streaming down his cheeks, his length hard against his stomach and the pool of slick starting to show. 'You're never to big for me and because i need you.. please.."

Harry of course couldn't hold himself back any longer. His omega's tears as well as the smell of his slick were too overwhelming for him, and in seconds he was naked and laying on the bed, pulling Louis on top of him. He wiped the tears from his mate's eyes and rested his hands on his hips. "Ride me, so you can control it. I don't want to hurt you or the baby, okay?" he breathed, already rock hard.

Louis felt a relief flush through him as Harry stripped and joined him. He had learned how to lean down over his belly so as to kiss his Alpha. Pressing their lips together for a moment, happy to have his lips there. Nodding, Louis didn't need prep as he slipped down on his erection and moaned, already moving on him.

Harry threw his head back against the pillow and gently squeezed Louis' hips as the little omega began to fuck himself. "That's right, Lou," he moans, eyes already glazed over with lust. "Fuck yourself nice and good. So pretty, all full of me, even your belly. All glowing and beautiful."

Louis nodded some, feeling how full he was. He hated knowing he couldn't have his alpha's knot but right now that didn't matter. He was filled with him, and filled with their love child, something that would be half of them each. "Yours." he whimpered, feeling his length grow harder. "Not gonna last."

Harry bit down on his bottom lip, thrusting up a little bit into Louis, but not too hard. "That's okay, baby, I'll finish myself off," he grunted, squeezing Louis' bum gently.

Louis whimpered then, he didn't want that. This was his mate, his alpha and he wanted to be the one to make him come, not let him do it to himself. As he worked down on him more, Louis reached for his hand, lacing their fingers and fighting back his edge.

Harry allowed his eyes to flutter closed, still squeezing at Louis's ass with the one hand and bringing the hand Louis had laced with his own up to his lips to kiss his mate's knuckles. "Always so good, Lou," he grunted, resisting the sudden urge to just pound into him, lest he hurt the baby.

Louis moaned some, he couldn't do it. He couldn't hold out anymore. Moaning his mates name, he came all over his stomach and Harry's. Whimpering some, he held onto him. He didn't want Harry to pull out to finish, he wanted him to be the reason. Those feelings surging through their bond as he whimpered more.

Harry opened his eyes for the sole purpose of watching Louis come. He let out a low moan as Louis tightened up and released around him. "Fuck, babe." As soon as he heard his mate whimper, he brought a hand up to his sweaty fringe and brushed it out of his eyes. "It's okay Lou, you don't have to keep going," he whispered, even though he knew he wanted to, even though he wanted him to.

Louis was spent as that took a lot out of him but he wasn't going to give up. This was his alpha and he'd be the only reason alpha came. Shaking his head, he still moved on Harry.

Harry wasn't going to fight him on this. If he wanted to finish, he certainly wouldn't complain. But it wouldn't take long, as he felt his stomach beginning to coil already. He ran his fingers roughly up and down Louis' legs, his hips roughly jerking upwards. "Fuck, 'm gonna come," he groaned.

Louis groaned, fighting to keep himself going. The movement in him wasn't just his alpha anymore. A grin spread on his cheek as he sped up then, "Alpha fill me again...wanna feel you come in me.."

Harry let out another loud moan, feeling the warmth in him begin to spread. Soon after, he shuddered and thrusted roughly into Louis twice more before loudly moaning his name as he began to come, his instincts allowing him to to so inside of Louis without knotting him.

Louis found himself coming again as Harry came in him. He was done at that point, rolling off him and smiling to his mate. Taking their linked hands, Louis put them on his stomach to feel the baby rolling around in him. "Someone is awake.." he grinned.

Harry bit down on his bottom lip and his eyes widened. "Oh god, we woke up the baby, now I feel gross," he laughed.

Louis chuckled, nudging Harry's cheek. "Nah, the baby was awake earlier...always wakes up when your near cuz you make my heart race."

Harry he scrunched up his nose, gently rubbing Louis' belly. "I still feel gross. I hope he or she didn't feel anything."

Louis giggled some. "I just hope its healthy." Looking down at his belly and to his mates eyes. Louis knew it what it was, he had a feeling. Still though, he couldn't believe he had such a good alpha. "I love you alpha." he whimpered for a kiss.

Harry pressed his lips to Louis' softly, smiling into the kiss. "I love you too, my pretty little omega," he whispered in return, nudging their noses together fondly.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis was about to pop, not being able to see his feet but that didn't stop him from going to get things from the store when he needed them. Harry was with him, but Louis had waddled away as he had a craving for cranberries and Reece Puff cereal. Looking for what he needed, Louis didn't see the tall alpha that was following him.

Harry walked around the store, grabbing various items for some of Louis' favorite meals, and even his own. He even grabbed a few packs of candy, as his sweet tooth was raging recently. His nose tingled, but only because there were a few alpha and omega couples in the store with him and Louis. Something felt off to him, but it was probably just the bond between him and Louis, probably just the pregnancy, so he ignored it.

Louis had grabbed his juice and cereal when he was suddenly pushed back against the wall. Looking up, fear was in his eyes. He was pinned to the wall by an alpha that wore a look of wanting him, of wanting to take him even at 8 months pregnant. The boy smirked. "Look at you, all pretty and knocked up...maybe I should fill you next." He was running his nose along Louis throat as the omega shook more.

Harry suddenly felt waves of fear pulsing from Louis's body. He growled, sniffing the air once more and dashing over to the cereal aisle. He wanted to attack the alpha right then and there but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Louis or jostle the baby. "I suggest you step the fuck away from my mate," he rumbled, taking a step closer.

Louis smelled him, he could smell the alpha and what he wanted from Louis. He was scared and the effects weren't just on him, the baby was kicking like crazy. When he heard Harry's voice, they both calmed. The alpha looked at Harry and chuckled. "You can have a turn with him after I show him what a real alpha can do.." He was still petting Louis

Harry growled again. "A fucking turn? No. You're going to back away, walk away and maybe, just maybe I won't kill you," he said through gritted teeth, taking yet another strategic step forward. He eyed Louis carefully. He wanted him as out of the way as possible.

Louis bit his lip, just whimpering to Harry. The man finally moved away from him and Louis was out of his reach and behind Harry in a drop of a word. Taking his hand, he tugged on it. "lets just go Harry, please alpha."

Harry couldn't get the sight of the other alpha's hands and nose on Louis' skin out of his mind. "I'm not finished with him," he snapped at the little omega, snatching his arm away and advancing towards the taller male. In half a second he had him pinned against the wall by his neck. "You don't fucking touch my omega. You don't fucking touch what's mine."

Louis gasped to see him so mad, he hadn't seen it since they first met. Dropping his things, he walked away with tears in his eyes. Harry had snapped, snapped at him. How could he snap like that when all Louis was trying to do and wanted was comfort. A sudden jolt rocked his body as he stopped, holding his stomach and cried out in pain. Water was dripping down his legs. "Not now.." he murmured.

Harry paused, which was just enough time for the other male to push him away and sink his teeth into Harry's arm. Harry yelped in pain and rolled over on top of him, quickly pinning him down and beating his face in. It was then that Harry rushed over to Louis and pressed his palm into his back, scooping him up into his arms and carrying him out to the car. "It's okay baby, it's okay," he whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zayn sat up in the bed he shared with his alpha as he coo'ed at their little ones. They were only eight weeks old but they were so tiny due to be twins. He loved them so though. The moment Amira and James were put into his arms, Zayn felt like he fell in love all over again. "Hey there little ones, daddy loves you." His face glowing, as they two looked up to him from their place laying on the bed.

Liam Liam's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at Zayn. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of hearing you say that," he chuckled, kissing up Zayn's spine then kissing behind his ear.

Zayn giggled a bit to see his fiancee was awake now too. They had got engaged just before the babies were born, thankfully the ring now fit. Turning some, Zayn pressed a kiss to his lips. "Afternoon to you too alpha." he whispered, before turning back to their babies. "They're getting so big already."

Liam rested his chin on Zayn's shoulder, running a hand down his arm and sticking out his finger for James to hold. "What if you gave birth to alphas, baby? That'd be nice, yeah?"

Zayn watched Liam play with their son. "Well you know they won't know what they are until they're 10, so they could both be alphas but most girls aren't." Just then Amira starting to whine. Zayn picked her up, humming a softly lullaby as he fed her.

Liam nodded. "Mhm, exactly. But even if they were both omegas they'd still be perfect. Just like you, my perfect little omega," he sighed happily, kissing Zayn's cheek.

Liam nodded. "Mhm, exactly. But even if they were both omegas they'd still be perfect. Just like you, my perfect little omega," he sighed happily, kissing Zayn's cheek. "Are you hungry?" he asked, throwing back the covers and getting out of bed with a heavy sigh. He cracked his back and pulled some sweats on.

Zayn blushed deep as he was called perfect. He wasn't perfect at all but he knew what Liam meant. As his love got up, Zayn found himself looking him over and licking his lips. His hormones almost reset and his heat was going to be soon. "No I'm good but ummm..." he bit his lip, knowing he was giving off pheromones as the twins reacted as well, getting wiggly while he fed Amira still. Zayn's eyes were glued to Liam's body.

Liam raised an eyebrow and turned around to face Zayn. He could sense it, the pheromones. It was about time for Zayn's heat to come up in a few days and Liam was very well prepared. A smirk came over his lips. "Not in front of the kids, Zayn," he teased lightly with a fond smile.

Zayn blushed looking down their daughter. "Yes alpha." He replied but he still smirked. A sudden ring from the phone, pulled him from the thoughts that were making him hard. Picking it up, Zayn nodded a bit and his eyes grew huge. "We'll be there shortly." Hanging up, Zayn looked to Liam. "Louis' about to have the baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Payne twins 
> 
> Amira Nicole and James Walter
> 
> http://jroephotography.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/0815.jpg


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the finally chapter, hope you enjoyed the journey. 
> 
> Meet The Stylinson baby
> 
> Hope Joanna: 
> 
> http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/7f/ff/98/7fff983b3bf23417da579167668ce0b2.jpg

Louis woke to a cold bed. He wore a frown as he looked around the room to find that Harry was gone and the bassinet was empty as well. Though there seemed to be humming through the house. Dragging himself from the bed, Louis found them both in the kitchen. He leaned against the frame as their newborn girl laid in Harry's arms.

Harry leaned against the counter, murmuring a soft melody to his newborn baby girl. She'd awakened and he'd dashed out of bed, not wanting to wake Louis. They'd both had a long few days but he knew Louis must have been the most tired out of all of them, having carried and given birth to their baby girl. "I don't care what people say when we're together... you know I wanna be the one to hold you when you sleep... I just want it to be you and I forever... I know you wanna leave so come on, baby be with me so happily..."

Louis laughed softly, his hand running along his stomach. It was so much smaller now and his clothes were back to fitting but he was still dealing with the slight cramps from his body readjusting to how he use to be. Seeing Harry hold their little girl only made his heart swell a bit more. "She has your smile.." he finally commented.

Harry smiled up at Louis before walking towards him and kissing his forehead. "And your eyes. They crinkle at the corners." He brushed one finger along the sleepy baby's knuckles and her tiny little appendages wrapped securely around his own. "I've got such beautiful babies," he whispered.

Louis smiled a bit, kissing his cheek in return. "And she's got your curls." his finger running over Hope's cheek as she started to wiggle. Louis took her, knowing she was going to be hungry soon. As Harry spoke of his babies, he felt his cheeks flush. "Hmm well maybe soon we can add another." A wicked smile on his face as the doorbell rang, Liam and Zayn were there to see the little girl.

Harry raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the doorbell. He quickly sniffed the air before his face broke into a grin. "Zayn and Li are here, and they brought babies." It was about to be a full house, and with Niall on his way over to check on Louis and Hope as well, he'd be surrounded by his best mates and his favorite people in the whole world, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Louis sniffed a bit as well. "I can smell it too." Grabbing the nursing blanket and throwing it over his shoulder. It wasn't that he was ashamed it was more to keep Harry from attacking Liam for seeing Louis like that. He let Harry get the door as he softly sat on the couch.

Harry passed Hope into Louis' arms when he sat down, before shuffling away to open the door for Liam, Zayn, and the twins. "Zen! Li! And babies!" Harry exclaimed, wrapping two of his best mates up in a tight hug but being careful not to squish the twins in it. "Come on, Lou's in the sitting room with Hope," he said, closing the door behind them and ushering them into the next room.

Louis smiled to the five of them walking in. He couldn't get up to hug them but Zayn walked over with Amira in his arms. He took a peek under the blanket to see Hope as she was finished eat and now was just laying there. Louis smiled to his friend, as he smiled back. "She's gorgeous Louis." He commented, Louis pulling her out and laying her over his shoulder as he burped her. Liam took the chance but didn't touch Louis or Hope as he smiled with James in his arms. "She's going to look so much like both of you."

Harry watched Liam carefully around his mate and daughter, baring his teeth a little as he stepped a little too close, especially with Louis finishing up with Hope's feeding. He had to remind himself that Liam meant no harm and had a mate of his own. "She already does. She's got Lou's eyes," he said with a fond smile down at his mate. He trailed his thumb down Louis' jaw and looked up at Liam before eyeing the twins. "They look just like Zayn," he chuckled.

Louis smiled to Liam and Harry, so proud of his mate for not attacking as soon as another alpha came close to their little one. Reaching out, he held Harry's hand as the twins started to whimper and move. "Looks like they're hungry too." Louis commented when Zayn joined him on the couch, with their little ones and held a bottle to her lips. Louis grinned to see how much they had grown, thinking of their tiny Hope being that big as well. "You know," commented Zayn. "Maybe one day our kids will be here like us."

Harry walked over to Liam, clapping a hand on his shoulder playfully. "Look at us, man," he whispered, nodding at the two omegas on the sofa. "We did it. We're a family now. For real," he grinned.

Louis chuckled a bit, ignoring the alphas as they spoke about their families. "Yeah, can you only imagine what they'll be like at our age." Zayn shaking his head with a smile. "I can only wonder." Louis looked to his little girl in his arms, his finger over her cheek. all the things that lead up to this filled his thoughts, smiling a bit more when he looked to Harry. His heart skipped a beat still just like it had that day in class.

 

~~~ 14 years later~~~~~

Hope was ready for this. Ready for her first day of high school, especially with Amira by her side. They had grown up together, Amira, Hope and Amira's twin brother James. Recently though, James had gone through his change and pulled away. He had become an alpha as well as Amira but Hope still didn't know what she was. Hope was happy though that her first class was with the boy. He was such a mix of Zayn and Liam that he left all the girls swooning, but never Hope. As she slipped into the seat next to him, Hope smiled to him. About to speak, she stopped. Her eyes growing as she looked at him. "James?" she whispered as if she was truly seeing him for the first time ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Its over and here they are as teenagers. 
> 
> Amira: http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-jobNVu8Wuak/URILvQGaH-I/AAAAAAAAAAc/i31d4-YFxns/s400/teenage-girl-hair-styles-2012-4.jpg
> 
> James: http://www.iamincontrol.org/files/2012/10/Teenage-boy-smiling-Web.jpg
> 
> Hope: http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/236x/8a/f3/e1/8af3e1c0f036ad5866e8d892727023da.jpg


End file.
